patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Murder Mystery Saga
What About What Happened Characters *Emerald Neon *Xiang-Ling *Siri Reyes *Voodoo the Hedgehog *Spice the Hedgehog *Ladies K, T, O *Lujuan the Panda *Rajan X *Archer the Crocodile *Retsuko *Scourge the Hedgehog *Mei-Ling Zhou *Sanford *Bubsy Bobcat X *Natsuki X *Fluttershy *Doomsday (Mentions only) *Big Pete X *Wendy X Deaths #Bubsy the Bobcat - Shot after sitting in Big Pete chair at the wrong time. #Big Pete - Stabbed in the back when the lights was off. #Rajan - Stabbed in the back by the same knife used on Big Pete. #Natsuki - Hit in the head by a Golden Glode before falling to his death off the balcony. #Wendy - Founded inside Scourge vent with neck sliced. Trivia *This is the first saga to be based on Family Guy, Who been growing more tous adult theme comedy then it past season. With And Then There Was Fewer being one of the few good episodes of the modern era. *While based on the episode, Every scene are either similer or a different take in comparison. **Do to being low minded, Lujuan would be like Peter Griffin and Jillian combine, Even ending up knocking out Sanford accidently like Peter knocking out Joe. **Every deaths(Minus Siri who survived) are similar to the character deaths in the episode. **Both Bubsy and Stephinie in both story were never found, With the diffrent being that Quagmire took Stephinie body, While Archer toss Bubsy body off the cliff. **Unlike Stephine who was shocked to see her death, No one give a care about Bubsy to even remember his name. **Unlike Merial and Darek, Both Rajan and Natsuki try to put up a fight before their death. **The Biggest changed comparison is in the ending. ***Retsuko was almost accused by Emerald to be the killer do to sharing a similar role to Diane, Being the sidekick to the victim(Scourge who was Tom Tucker) and both taking the role after their arrest. Despite this, Retsuko made it clear she was not the murderer as after she left, Siri would be revealed to be the killer. ***The reason for both Diane and Siri to be murderer are similar but differents, As for Diane, It was make both James Woods dumping her and Tom Tucker replacing her from the news force after her 40th Birthday. While for Siri, It was to make Big Pete pay for abandoning her after Scourge no longer let her use metal since her Helping Robot creation, Which would later lead Siri to bankruptcy and soon lose her lab. ***While Lois was afraid from discovering Diane secret despite them not spending time with each other, Emerald was heartbroken feeling betrayed by her best friend since they spend more time together. Even compare to Diane, Siri would feel more guilty for her action that wasn't gonna end in murdering everyone. ***While Diane had a normal pistol, Siri had an power removing pistol to make sure Emerald wouldn't use her healing factor to keep her track hidden. ***While Diane was shot in the chest and fall to her death, Siri would lose her hand and her weapon, However would be saved by Emerald despite Siri action. ***In the episode, Stewie turn out to murder Diane to make sure he was gonna be the only one to kill Lois(A former joke in the past season since Season 1), Xiang-Ling almost murdered Siri to protect Emerald, sharing her sistery scent and being extremely protective. Even feeling guilty for almost murdering Siri. Category:Saga Category:Saga based off a game Category:Saga based off a TV Show Category:Seasonal Saga Category:Treehouse of Horror 2018